Wizards, Kryptonite and Slayers
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew chooses to fin his own path and makes new friends and family, but soon his old life comes comes back to haunt him.   Warning: Andrew/Oliver slash      A Buffy, Smallville and Harry Potter crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy series, the Harry Potter series, the Smallville series or the DC universe. 

Timeline: AU of Smallville season 6, Pre Harry Potter series and 3 years after S7 of the Buffy series (Season 8 NEVER existed). 

A/N: Jonathon Kent is still alive at this time as someone else took his place in the episode where Clark went back in time to save Lana. This is also an AU of the Harry Potter universe in which Harry has a twin brother and both him, his brother and his parents survived the attack and they thought that Harry's brother stopped Voldemort so the wizarding world thinks that the brother is the chosen one. Keep in mind that I will try to explain everything as the story progresses. 

Also the events that led Jonathon to run Kansas's senator never happened. 

Warning: This WILL be an Andrew/Oliver slash story. 

Chapter 1 

Andrew was by himself looking for some slayers in a suburb outside of London when he saw a family walk by, they looked proud; the father looked cute enough he supposed but the woman reminded him of Willow and he just wanted to stay away from the core Scoobies, he liked them well enough but he just preferred to stay away from them for now as he wanted to show them that he could do things on his own.

As he watched the small family he noticed a little red haired boy walk proudly by his parents, looking down his nose at everyone, while in the back was a small black haired child with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen and his heart leapt into his throat; the boy, he reminded Andrew of himself: he was always hiding in the background from the rest of his family.

Andrew looked at him and felt for him as he reminded him so much about himself always being ignored.

Harry gasped, his magic flowing around past him until it formed a bond with someone else, it felt warm and he wanted that feeling to stay as he had never felt like that. He looked up and saw the blonde man looking at him, his green eyes met Andrew's blue eyes and Harry whispered, "I wish you were my daddy."

As Andrew left a vengeance demon was watching, she had taken the place of Anyanka after she had been killed and one of Anya's hidden wills stipulated that the Scoobies were not to be harmed by their wishes but the night before the final battle Anya had added Andrew into that group and had D'Hoffyrn make sure that if a wish would personally help, then it would be granted.

She watched Andrew and heard the boy's wish, first she wanted to make sure that she wasn't giving a child to a monster. She looked at Andrew and saw his past and present; he had made mistakes and was doing his best to make up for them, Anya had said that he had earned her forgiveness at least. She whispered, "Granted," she had no doubt the two would find each other again and soon.

Harry felt happier than he had felt in months, something was happening and his magic was telling him it'd be good. He followed his mother, father and brother and sighed with relief, the blonde man looked lonely too.

Andrew went home to his small flat which he shared with one of his favourite slayers who, much to Buffy's annoyance, refused to leave him alone,, Buffy had felt that they were being intimate with each other but that wasn't it Maria just didn't like too many people and Andrew was one of the few people she adored, he was like the big brother she always wanted. Some other people had told her what he did and she said, "It's in the past so who the fuck cares? Who is that bitter to hold on to the past like that?"

Maria gave him a hug and said, in her thick Spanish accent, "Andrew, Miss Summers called again, she's telling us that we're going to have to go LA next week, she wants someone to keep an eye on that Angel person."

"Alright," Andrew shrugged, "I mean it's gotta be better than rainy old Scotland, right?"

She nodded and brought out some food for them and smiled lightly as he told her of the child he had seen and Maria said, "Andrew Wells, the mighty watcher, laid low by a little boy."

"It's not that," Andrew said, "The fact is he kind of reminds me of myself at his age, I mean I was so lonely I cut myself off from the world and immersed myself into a world of science fiction and fantasy, his parents didn't seem to even notice him; they weren't holding his hand, he was just allowed to walk behind them."

"It is sad Andrew," Maria agreed, she looked at Andrew and remembered how he got her away from her father, he would always be a good man to her no matter what he did in the past, it was the past now.

That night at Godric's Hollow, Harry was sleeping in his smaller room when he heard his parents tucking his brother in and as they came in to his room they simply closed the door and didn't even bother saying good night and walked away from his room.

The vengeance demon looked in and picked Harry up and whispered, "It'll be alright, I promise," and teleported away.

Andrew was busy at his small den reading when he heard a noise outside in the hallway; he looked out his door and saw the small child, who was still sleeping. He picked the child up and Harry woke up and wrapped his arms around Andrew's neck cuddling him.

"How did you get here?" Andrew stammered as Harry continued to hug him.

Harry shrugged and held onto Andrew for dear life loving the feeling when Andrew hugged back; he saw a note appear in front of him.

He picked it up while trying to balance Harry on his other arm and read to himself.

"Hey geek boy it's Anya, I want to let you know that at the end I have nothing but respect for you and I loved how you killed my killers, good for you. I am glad that they joined me in death, so yeah I had my replacement look out for you and she said that you and this kid would be good for you so I asked her to bring him to you, now don't worry yourself about legality D'Hoffyrn said he would make it legal, also if you're wondering why you got the child and not Xander it's this; Xander still needs time to heal and trust me he's going to get a child on his own but you need this child and he's going to need you.

Anyways Andy, may that force thingy be with you or whatever they say on that movie. Also, don't go to LA, ever, it's not going to be good for you. Find your own life and might I suggest Star City?

Anya"

Andrew sat staring at the note in shock; he looked at Harry who by now was wide awake and staring back at him.

Harry said quietly, "Are you going to keep me?"

At Harry's words Andrew felt himself being drawn back to his own childhood where he was forced to watch his parents heap toys upon toys on Tucker, he remembered that he got accepted to several collages but his parents said, "Sorry Andrew, Tucker has to go not you."

Andrew looked right back at Harry and nodded, causing Harry to hug him, and said, "It's bedtime."

Maria looked up and saw Andrew carrying a three year old child, he put him down next to her and showed her the note and she agreed to what it was saying.

Harry looked at her quietly and wondered if she was going to be his new mommy, he liked her she seemed nice.

Andrew had tried to reach Xander but he was out of the country again, in Africa supposedly, so he tried to talk to Willow only for Kennedy to slam the phone in his ear and Buffy wasn't taking any calls. He looked back at Harry and realized that he would have to handle this himself, he sighed and put Harry on his lap and winced when Harry snuggled closer to him, he was going to have to be responsible.

"So," Andrew whispered, "What's your name?"

Harry looked up and said, "Harry,"

"I guess I'm going to have to take care of you Harry," Andrew said softly as he hugged Harry close to him.

Harry nodded and snuggled close to him loving how Andrew hugged back, old daddy never hugged him, no one hugged him really. He got up and carried Harry to the spare bedroom he had and placed him in bed.

Maria whispered, "You'll be fine as a poppa Andrew."

"It's just that I don't understand," Andrew said, "I'm not exactly father material, I mean I know what it's like to be ignored and he was being ignored, I wonder why Harry's brother was being treated like he was a god amongst mortals?"

Harry looked up and held his arms towards Andrew, who picked him up.

"Grandpa Albus said Godric stopped the bad man and that made him special," Harry said softly, "After that mommy and daddy began to change; they no longer wanted me, they were saying something about me going to live with Auntie Petunia, she's really mean."

Andrew looked at his feet, Harry was just like him: he was passed around his family like a disease, only his aunt wanted him and she loved him and often held him, his eyes began tear up as he remembered her. He held Harry close to him and said, "Don't worry; we aren't giving you to your auntie."

The following week was fast paced; Andrew was packing things quickly and he made to find out if Harry was his legally and he was pleased to find out that whatever Anya had done from beyond the grave made sure Harry was his.

Maria had packed Andrew's personal books into his boxes and saw Andrew making sure that Harry was getting ready for his trip; he had taken him to the doctors and gotten him inoculated, he picked Harry up some books and often, after work, he would read stories to Harry, who would just sit on his high chair listening to him while Maria would try to feed him.

Soon it was time, Andrew took Harry by the hand to the airport and Harry started to babble out all sorts of questions; he asked Andrew what those things in the air were and Andrew looked puzzled, hadn't Harry at least seen airplanes on TV before?

Andrew had to carry Harry through the security check as the big guards made him nervous, as he carried Harry to the check in he saw Maria smile at him and Harry calmed down, he liked her; she was always so funny and always smiled.

"Okay Harry," Andrew said, "You have to sit next to me, I really don't want you looking out the window because if you're anything like me you'll throw up and when I did that, it all went on Kennedy."

Maria shook her head and said, "I still think you aimed at her directly."

"Of course I did!" Andrew laughed slightly, "It either her or Xander and I like Xander but I hate Kennedy a lot; she's spoiled rich girl and she needed to be brought down a peg or two."

Harry giggled, he had no idea who Kennedy was but if new daddy hated her she couldn't be that good of a person.

The plane began to roll along the runway and lifted up; Harry tried to squirm out of his seat to look outside while Andrew held him down.

The trip was long Andrew tried to get Harry to sleep, Harry suggested what old daddy used to go to sleep if he needed help sleeping, which Harry was describing a dreamless sleep potion.

Andrew and Maria thought, 'James Potter was a pill head and a drunkard to boot.'

Harry didn't understand what was going on, did he say something wrong? He sighed and fell asleep in his new daddy's arms.

"So," Maria whispered, "Where are we going if not to LA?"

"Umm, Anya was insistent that I find a new city and I think maybe Star City, I've heard good things about it," Andrew said with certainty as the plane lifted up.

Harry giggled and clapped his hands as he tried to snuggle closer to Andrew. 

TBC 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter. 

Chapter 2 

Harry was trying to look out the window while Andrew kept pulling him in and telling him to try to get to sleep.

"Daddy, I want to look outside," Harry said with a pout.

"All that's out there is water and clouds," Andrew said, "Now, come back to daddy."

Harry crawled into Andrew's arms and began to suck his thumb and asked, "When are we going to be at our new home daddy?"

"If you sleep," Andrew said softly, "It'll go by much faster, I promise."

He was relieved when Harry, still in his arms, fell into a deep happy sleep, as he slept Andrew heard a camera snapping and Maria smiling deeply and she whispered, "So cute."

They talked off and on while Andrew did his best to sleep and keep Harry asleep.

Harry was still asleep when he started to dream about his before family and Godric was picking on him and his parents and Uncle Sirius simply ignoring him, he heard the old man telling them that he had to go stay with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

He was then woken up and he saw his new daddy looking at him and whispered, "Hey Harry, we're landing in New York City."

Andrew laughed as Harry tried to crawl out of his arms to look out, he heard Harry say, "Daddy, look at the big statue."

"Yeah," Andrew said, "It's a big statue isn't it? Get back into your seat Harry I have to buckle you in."

"No," Harry said, "Want to sit in your lap."

"Later, I promise," Andrew said as he patted Harry's messy dark hair, "And if you're good I'll read you some stories.

Harry giggled a bit at what daddy had said, he liked his daddy's stories and allowed Maria and Andrew to buckle him up.

The stewardess walked by and said, "We are going to be landing in ten minutes, so please buckle up," and she smiled.

Andrew said, "Harry, we're only staying here for a day or two while I sort out some stuff from where I used to work."

Harry nodded while Maria whispered, "Andrew, I doubt that if you quit the council they'll let me stay with you."

"I know," Andrew said sadly, "But hey it's alright; you and I can keep in touch and it's not like they didn't want me to quit, though now I can claim a huge severance package from them."

Maria giggled and said, "Maybe I should just quit too, I mean there are tonnes of slayers out there now and its not like they need me and also Kennedy always says that I'm the worse trained slayer out there."

"Well you can come with me if you want," Andrew said happily as he picked Harry up.

"Mommy!" Harry screamed with joy and giggled as Maria shook her head and picked him up.

"No Harry; I'm Auntie Maria not mommy," and hugged him.

"Auntie Maria," Harry said as he hugged her back and she smiled at him as he giggled and reached towards her necklace.

Andrew found a stroller and put Harry in it, he smiled at Harry, who tried to get up to get close to him, but he was pushed down and Andrew said, "You stay in the stroller, okay?"

Harry looked at him with his green eyes and raised his hands up, Andrew shook his head and laughed and said, "Daddy can't carry you right now."

Maria looked at Harry and smiled and whispered, "He's going to cry Andrew, you better hold him."

Andrew sighed and picked Harry up, who cuddled up in his arms, holding on to him for dear life. He whispered into Harry's ear, "Am I going to have to carry you everywhere?"

Harry nodded and hugged closer to Andrew, who simply smiled as he was feeling better than he had ever been in years as he felt Harry cuddle closer.

They had a cab take them to a motel as Andrew didn't want to use the council credit card again; he walked to a phone and managed to get through to Buffy.

Buffy was happy to hear from them but she nearly dropped the phone in shock; he was quitting and simply demanded his severance package and he swore that they would never hear from him again and shut the phone off.

Andrew was happy that she had agreed so readily to let him go, maybe it was a good thing that he had annoyed them so much.

Harry giggled as Andrew started to play with him again and started to tickle him which caused Harry to crawl towards him.

As he was preparing their bed for the night Andrew again wondered why did Anya give this little guy to him as he was a comic book geek with problems but he supposed that she knew what she was doing, after all he felt a lot like Harry as his parents obviously didn't want him around.

He got under the covers and went to sleep, he sighed; if tonight was anything like usual he would wake up with Harry cuddled close to him.

Maria saw the two men sleeping and knew that she couldn't be part of their lives as she was a slayer but she would visit her little nephew, she would help him settle in and then she would see about getting reassigned to Xander's slayers, she liked him more than she liked Kennedy.

The next morning Andrew woke up and smiled at Harry who was up and jumping up and down next to Maria, who was using the microwave to cook some pop tarts, he moaned, "Isn't there anything else?"

"Nope," Maria said, "And besides, there are somewhat healthy strawberry's in them."

Andrew groaned, "You mean strawberry flavoured paste, right?"

Harry was eating the pop tart when he walked over and held the half eaten pop tart up to Andrew's face.

"Umm, no thanks," Andrew said to Harry, "Daddy isn't hungry," Harry gave Andrew a pout and held the pop tart to him again.

"Oh alright," Andrew mumbled and took a bite and made a face, which Harry laughed excitedly at, thinking his father was playing a game with him.

Maria shook her head and said, "You have to be firm with him or else he's going to think he can get away with anything from you."

Andrew smiled and said, "Don't worry, I know how to be firm but I'm not going to be cruel."

Maria wagged her finger and said, "No Andrew, you're going to cave whenever Harry wants something from you."

Harry laughed and snuggled closer to Andrew, trying to get his father to play with him again.

"No," Andrew said to Harry, "I'm getting tickets for us to go somewhere else and that's where we're going to live."

"Is Auntie Maria going to be living with us?" Harry asked while looking at Maria.

Maria shook her head and said, "No honey I can't, I got a job to do but I'll come and visit whenever I can, promise."

Harry nodded sadly and reached towards Andrew again, Andrew said, "We're going to be living by ourselves for awhile."

As they discussed things Andrew grew more and more worried about Maria as being a slayer was difficult and hard, he prayed that Xander was going to be her new Watcher; he couldn't stand Kennedy going near her.

Andrew sighed and said, "We're going to Star City, I have a friend who can get me a job with Queen Industries."

"Ooh, perhaps you'll get to work under Oliver," Maria said as she giggled at his blush.

"No way," Andrew said, "Am I going there to work and besides I heard about that guy does nothing but parties and that's only the mainstream news, do you think I want Oliver Queen near my son?"

Maria cackled as they left to go the airport, she looked at Harry, who was trying to mimic her cackle and laughed again, "You're going to have problems with him."

She picked Harry up and whispered, "It's going to be alright kiddo, daddy doesn't like it when his crushes are revealed."

Andrew blushed and said, "I so don't have a crush on Oliver Queen!"

Maria simply shook her head and helped put Harry in the cab, she looked at Andrew and said, "You know I won't be able to come with you guys, right?"

"I know," Andrew said, "But be careful alright, being a slayer isn't a gift, it's a tough but rewarding job. But for my sake be careful."

She winked and said, "You know I'll be careful, right?"

"Yes, I did train you," Andrew said as they embraced for one last time and whispered, "Be good."

"You too turbo geek," Maria whispered as the car drove off, she walked over to the phone and called Buffy to come send something to pick her up.

Andrew was bouncing Harry on his knee shuddering, he really was alone now, just for Harry. He whispered, "Our life isn't going to be easy Harry but it's going to be filled with love, I promise."

Harry nodded and hugged him and said, "Daddy, I love you."

"Love you too squirt," Andrew said as he patted Harry's head.

When they finally got to the airport Andrew noticed a lot of women were giving him the eye and he blushed, 'When did being a single father suddenly become so _hot_! And weren't they barking up the wrong tree with me?' he shook his head and picked Harry up and he said, "You're going to break hearts, aren't you?"

Harry giggled as they got into the airplane, Andrew buckled him up and told him, "You're going to have to behave for the trip; I'll hold you when we land, alright?"

Andrew sighed, life had changed so much; he never thought he'd be a single father and he never thought Anya would've given him one but he smiled gratefully and vowed to love and protect Harry.

As they dozed on the plane Andrew wondered what would wait for them in Star City. 

TBC 

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 3 

Two months later.

The first week for Harry and Andrew was hell until he found out that Oliver Queen offered daycare at his offices and the following months were good to them; he could leave Harry with the people in the daycare and work as Oliver Queen's assistant and Oliver was such a cool boss, 'Sure,' Andrew thought, 'There was no way I would entrust a child to him but, as bosses went, he was the best, he was almost friendly towards me.'

Andrew placed Harry with one of the ladies and said, "You be good, alright?"

The woman smiled as she picked Harry up and said, "Andrew, he's always good, he's very well behaved. You're raising him to be a fine young man.

"Thanks," Andrew said as he gave Harry a kiss on his forehead, causing Harry to try to wipe his forehead and watched his daddy leave.

An hour later Harry was having a nap when he had a nightmare and he woke up, all the other kids were sleeping and he wanted his daddy so he got up and did his best to sneak out the door, his dad would make him feel better.

As he walked around, looking around for his daddy and he began to sob, 'Where was daddy's office?' He saw a man who looked kind of like daddy; he walked over to tug on the man's leg.

Oliver was having a great day; the assistant was incredible, always making coffee on time and he was one step closer to finding out more about Lex Luthor's plans. His pleasant thoughts were disturbed by something tugging on his pant leg; he looked down and saw a little boy with the blackest hair and greenest eyes he had ever seen.

"Hmmm?" Oliver said as he picked up the child, "What are you looking for?"

"My daddy," Harry said, "He makes my nightmares go away, I had a nightmare and I still feel bad but I don't know where daddy is right now."

"I'll help you," Oliver said, "Now, why don't you tell me your name that way your daddy knows that I have you?"

"Umm, daddy says not to tell people my name," Harry said softly.

Oliver smiled a bit at the child's innocence and nodded, "You come with me little guy, that way I'll help you get your daddy back."

Harry nodded, this man seemed nice but he still liked daddy better, his daddy was brave.

As they walked up to his office Oliver was trying to get Harry to tell him more about himself but Harry was silent as always, he looked at his assistant and said, "Can you get me someone from the Daycare up here? I got a passenger."

Oliver winced when he heard a loud, "Harry!" His assistant ran up and grabbed Harry out of Oliver's arms, Andrew said, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry cried, "Had a nightmare daddy," as Andrew did his best to sooth him.

"Oh," Oliver said, "He's yours?"

"Yes Mister Queen," Andrew said, "I'm sorry, he's usually very well behaved. I'm sorry if he bothered you in any way."

"No bother," Oliver said, "Take him back when you can."

"Thank you Mr Queen," Andrew said as he held Harry close to him.

Oliver nodded as he saw Andrew nuzzle Harry and said, "Just don't take all day."

Andrew gave Harry a hug and said, "What was your nightmare about?"

Harry sobbed and said, "Bad people," and said nothing more than that as Andrew cuddled him.

"Do you want to go back to the daycare?" Andrew said, "I'm sure they'll have the snacks ready."

"Yes daddy," Harry said, his eyes brightening at the sound of a snack and Andrew carried him back downstairs.

The lady looked distressed and said, "Sorry, he must have slipped away when I was putting the others down for a nap."

Andrew smiled and said, "He's a bit like a ninja at times," and before he left he looked at Harry and said, "You be good, alright? I'll be back downstairs to take you home in a couple of hours.

He rushed back and saw his boss looking at him with an amused look on his face and Oliver said, "He seems to be a bit of a handful."

"Oh god, I am so sorry about that," Andrew said, "When Harry gets nightmares he likes to get cuddled."

Oliver looked at Andrew a bit more thoughtfully, he had just assumed the kid was just another college dropout and shook his head, "So, where's his mother?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "She left us some time ago so I'm raising him myself."

"Very well," Oliver said, "And maybe if he doesn't like to be away from you I might let him come up here to see you."

Andrew nodded and stammered out his thanks as he went back to work and whistled a small tune.

Oliver watched Andrew get back to work and shook his head, 'A kid at _his_ age? He should be out partying, having fun. Not picking up after some kid but that kid was so cute; those almost unnatural green eyes, that odd scar on his forehead and the messy short hair, he had never noticed kids before; he just felt like this child was something special.

After work Andrew ran downstairs and picked his son u, Harry giggled as Andrew picked him up and took him outside and sat waiting for the bus, he began to tickle Harry's belly and said, "Did you have a good day today?"

Harry nodded and snuggled close to his father, he was happy; they were getting to go home, his Teddy bear was there waiting for him ready to cuddle and he and Daddy could watch movies.

Andrew looked at his watch and grumbled, "Stupid bus, always late," he sat with Harry who was starting to get a bit hungry.

As he bounced Harry on his knee Andrew heard some call his name and saw Oliver walking out of the building.

"What's wrong, why haven't you headed home yet?" Oliver said with his brightest smile.

"Stupid bus is late," Andrew said a bit angrily, "And Harry's going to get cranky if he doesn't get fed or we have to sit out here much longer."

"Hmm," Oliver said, "I like to think I'm a good boss, so why don't you let me take you guys home?"

Before Andrew could answer Oliver said, "I won't take no for an answer, after all you need a ride and your little guy needs to be fed."

Andrew sighed as he followed Oliver to the car, he looked at Oliver and said, "Please, just don't drive like a mad man, I got a kid to support."

"You haven't even seen me drive so how do you know that I'm not a safe driver?" Oliver said, "And I remind you that those tabloid rags always lie about their stories."

As they got into the car Andrew sat in the back and buckled up, he put Harry down and buckled him up a bit more.

"You know," Oliver said, "I'm getting the feeling that I'm not being trusted here," and laughed a bit at Andrew's look, "You can sit in the front seat with me, I promise I won't drive like a lunatic."

"Alright," Andrew said as he got in the front and said, "Harry, stay in your seat."

Harry clapped his hands as they left; this car was so shiny and fast. Andrew gave the address to Oliver and prayed that his boss was right about those stories.

Oliver was being true to his word about being careful but Andrew got the feeling that he disproved of where he was living; it wasn't exactly the best area of Star City but it wasn't dangerous either.

"So I should inform you Mr Wells that I shall be relocating to Metropolis for quite a long time and I will want you to come with me," Oliver said.

"Umm, I guess so," Andrew said unsure, "But I've just really begun to settle in here and so has Harry. Wouldn't Metropolis have personal assistants for you?"

"Yes but right now you're the only one I can be sure of that isn't in the Luthors pockets," Oliver said with certainty, he shook his head at Andrew's look of indignation and laughed.

As they stopped at his apartment Andrew noticed Oliver's distaste for the place, he looked around; sure it wasn't the best place but this was all his severance package could pay for without breaking him.

Oliver looked at Andrew and saw him picking Harry up and said, "You know this isn't the best place for a child, right?"

"It's a safe neighbourhood," Andrew said, trying to defend his position.

"Yes but it's also near one of the biggest gang areas in the city," Oliver said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, well the place I lived in before was a lot worse," Andrew said as he picked up Harry and ran into his apartment.

'What could be worse than living near a gang area?' Oliver wondered shaking his head, though he was more concerned on why did he care? This went way beyond a boss/employee relationship but since he saw Andrew's child he wondered more and more about the two as he drove off.

When they got in Andrew sat Harry down and brought him his teddy bear and smiled as Harry hugged the bear tightly and Andrew went over to prepare their dinner, Harry kept asking for Kraft Dinner and Andrew kept shaking his head and said, "No Harry, Kraft Dinner isn't good for you."

Harry looked at Andrew with wide green eyes and Andrew shook his head and said, "No, Daddy will make you some of my macaroni, alright?"

That seemed to cheer Harry up as he watched Andrew begin to cook and held his teddy bear close to him, cuddling it."

Andrew was busy cooking cursing whoever introduced Harry to Kraft Dinner and sighed, it was probably Maria as she seemed to live on junk food, god only knows how she and Xander was getting along though she was beyond happy that she was with him and not Kennedy, though Andrew cautioned her not to give him any details, he really didn't want to hear about whatever apocalypse they were trying to end.

As he dished out the macaroni for Harry and himself Andrew wondered just what was going to happen to them as he was only getting used to Star City. Hell, he was considering to start dating, if he could find anyone willing to accept himself and Harry but so far Harry was like the guy repellent; anytime someone found out about Harry it changed from 'let's go to my place,' to 'let's just be friends.'

But as he fed Harry macaroni and smiled, he was never going to regret taking Harry in. Harry looked at Andrew and smiled brightly as he tried to get some more macaroni.

Andrew smiled as he gave Harry some more macaroni and watched him eat it hungrily, "Ooh," Andrew said, "Harry, you aren't usually this greedy?"

"Like your dinner better daddy," Harry said as he finished the small bit he was given and said, "More please?"

"No more Harry," Andrew said, "You'll get a stomach ache and keep Daddy up all night."

After about a hour of reading to Harry he decided that Harry had to get ready for bed, he sighed; Metropolis he had heard good things about it but he wasn't sure he would be able handle the city, after all he had to go find a new place and right now the only places that he could afford were in, what he would optimistically assumed, was only colourfully named 'Suicide Slum' for its charming atmosphere.

The next day he had to be strict as he walked in and saw Oliver talking to someone on the phone, he was holding Harry as he waited patiently until Oliver finished. As Oliver put the phone down and looked at him and said, "Can I help you Mr Wells?"

"Yeah Mr Queen, I won't be able to come with you to Metropolis," Andrew said, "Umm, I can't find a place that would be safe for Harry so I suppose I'll find a new job sir. My son comes first in my life, not that you weren't totally great to work for."

Oliver smiled and said, "Well if that's your final decision I won't try to change it but let me make my case first; I'll pay for the move and even set you and Harry in a very nice townhouse and a pay raise."

Andrew froze, 'Was this guy serious? Because a pay raise and a nice place to live would be the best thing for me and Harry.'

"I expect an answer by the time you leave for tonight," Oliver said with a smug look on his face; no single father could resist that offer and besides, Mr Wells really did make good coffee.

"Alright," Andrew said as he put Harry down and walked away, he had to get a cup of coffee for Mr Queen.

"Don't worry," Oliver said, "I'll keep Harry company while you do your job."

Andrew shook his head and said, "I can handle Harry and get your coffee too, I don't want him to be a bother for you."

Oliver simply smiled and said, "That's alright he's no bother at all."

"I guess so," Andrew said as Oliver smiled at Harry, who simply burrowed his face into Andrew's chest. Andrew said, "Don't worry Harry, Mr Queen isn't going to hurt you and I'll be back in a minute."

Harry let go and looked at Oliver who smiled at him and Harry walked over, clutching his teddy bear.

Oliver smiled again and wondered just why Harry was drawing him towards him, it wasn't sexual, 'Thank you merciful god!' he thought, it was a more of a protective instinct; he wanted Harry safe and sound.

"Come on Harry you can sit on my lap," Oliver said as he pulled Harry close to him and asked, "So, where did you get that scar?"

"I always had it," Harry said as he attempted to cover it, Oliver simply smiled and ruffled his hair.

Andrew came back in holding a cup of coffee and a pastry for Oliver, he saw Oliver talking to Harry and sighed; he wasn't sure a notorious playboy would be the best friend for his son.

Oliver smiled as Andrew passed him the coffee and pastry and said, "So, about my offer, you thinking about it?"

He looked at Harry, who was looking at him with wide green eyes and sighed; it would be the best for Harry as he could provide a lot for him.

"Alright," Andrew said, "You got a deal: when you go Harry and I'll go with you."

"Excellent," Oliver said, "I'm sure you won't regret it." 

TBC 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 4

A couple of weeks later Andrew was in the townhouse Oliver Queen had promised and nearly collapsed; he kept his promise and his room was bigger than his whole goddamned house when he was growing up, Harry's room was big too, almost too big for such a little boy.

Harry was kind of scared of his new room; it was big and lonely, his daddy would let him sleep with him, he felt better if he could get to his daddy quickly if he had nightmares.

One night, a couple of days later, Andrew had put Harry to bed and was reading some business reports Oliver had given him; they were personnel files on people that Oliver had told him that would be coming over often to talk to him in his offices or other places. Andrew sighed; he was under so much pressure when he heard Harry scream in terror, "Daddy!"

Andrew ran in and saw Harry flailing around in his nightmare, his teddy bear far away from him. "Harry," he said gently, "You're safe, Daddy's here."

Harry woke up and clung to Andrew, nuzzling him, "Daddy, it was the bad man, he was trying to hurt me again."

"What bad man?" Andrew whispered, "Was it the same man from before?"

Harry simply nodded leaving Andrew to hate Harry's birth parents even more, who knows what they treated him like. He pulled Harry close to him and whispered, "It's alright Harry, daddy won't let anyone hurt you."

"Really daddy?" Harry sobbed as he wouldn't let Andrew go.

Andrew smiled a bit and carried Harry out to the living room, he went over to the reports he was still reading when he heard some knocking on the door, he groaned out, "Who is knocking on the door at this time of night?"

He walked over and saw it was Oliver Queen and he looked good, 'What was he doing here at this hour?' He looked at the clock and groaned as it wasn't even that late, it was like eight, he was becoming such a dad.

Oliver smiled and said, "I wanted to check on one of my best employees and his son, is that a crime?"

"No but it does go beyond the usual boss/employee relationship," Andrew said as Oliver smiled at him.

"I suppose but I want to make sure that you and Harry are happy here Andrew," Oliver said, "I mean the townhouse is good, right?"

"It's a bit big for a single father and his one small son," Andrew said, "But anyways, I still need time to read those files on those people you sent me."

"Good Andrew," Oliver said, "They are trusted associates of mine and I hope you treat them like you would treat me."

A couple of minutes later it didn't look like Oliver was leaving so Andrew decided to make them some coffee as he hummed a little town, he suddenly heard a loud scream, "Daddy!"

Andrew came in and saw Oliver looking genuinely startled and he was on the other side of the room, Harry was flailing around terrified. Andrew picked him up and began to soothe him, "It's alright Harry, Daddy's here, I won't let the bad man hurt you."

"Daddy," Harry whimpered in Andrew's arms while Oliver looked stunned.

"Umm, does he do that a lot?" Oliver asked surprised, "I mean that was terrifying; one moment he's calm and next he's not."

Andrew glared at him and said, "It was a nightmare, kids have nightmares. Didn't you ever have a nightmare?"

'If only he knew,' Oliver thought and nodded but said, "It seems like it's more with him, have you ever thought of having him see a therapist?"

"He's not crazy," Andrew simply stated as he held Harry, "Besides, it's not often that he has these nightmares and besides; he's terrified of his room, it's too big for him and he's afraid of it."

Oliver held his hands up and said, "Sorry, didn't know," and a thought came to him, 'Clark's parents, since Clark spent so much time in Metropolis they did miss having kids around,' he looked at Andrew and a another thought occurred to him, 'They might not mind having a single father living with them.'

"Hey, I gotta leave for now," Oliver said, But hey, I might have a solution for you two guys," and walked off

Andrew watched Oliver run off and muttered, "Why is he so strange? But he did seem to want to take care of us; maybe he wasn't a complete lunatic."

The next day Andrew was surprised to hear that Oliver had given him the day off and told him to take Harry to a town called Smallville; he would be sending a friend to take him there.

As Andrew bathed Harry, he wondered what the hell interested someone like Oliver Queen in a place called Smallville. He heard someone knocking on the door; he took Harry out of the bathtub and ran downstairs to see who it was.

"Yes" Andrew said as a tall dark haired man came in and smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent, Oliver sent me over to take you guys over to my home."

"Umm, can you watch Harry for me?" Andrew said, "I have to get dressed."

Clark nodded and saw Harry walk towards him and nearly gasped; the kid was so cute, he picked Harry up and said, "Hey there, I'm Clark, who're you?"

Harry reached towards Clark's hair and tried to pull on it, Clark rubbed his head while Harry smiled at him and Clark muttered, "Andrew's a lucky man to have such a beautiful boy like you."

Harry giggled as Andrew came back and suddenly did his best to squirm towards Andrew, Clark looked a bit hurt but Andrew smiled and said, "Please don't worry it's not personal, he's unsure around new people."

Clark smiled and said, "Okay, I'll win him over, I think," as Harry looked at him shyly and giggled as Clark smiled at him.

"Why is Mr Queen doing this?" Andrew asked, "I mean we'll adjust, I was going to move Harry into my room."

"You don't get to say no to my mom and dad," Clark said, "When Oliver told them about you they almost came down here themselves to take you home with them until Oliver told them not too, said it would scare you."

As they drove to the farm Clark was astounded to find out that Andrew came from Sunnydale, he remembered watching the news about its collapse with his friends and they felt horrible about it. He looked at Harry and said, "Was Harry's mother one the victims?"

"No," Andrew said, "She wasn't, she left us."

Clark frowned, 'Who would leave this child alone?' He looked Andrew over; he wasn't so bad looking himself, he could definitely see why Oliver was so taken with him and his son and, knowing how Oliver hid his feelings, he was almost sure that Andrew didn't know how much Oliver cared for him, hell he was sure that Oliver didn't know how he felt.

Andrew saw Harry trying to unbuckle his seatbelt when Andrew stopped him and said, "No Harry, it's going to be alright. I'll hold you when we stop, alright?"

"No," Harry said, "Hold now," Andrew sighed as Harry unbuckled his belt and snuggled into Andrew's arms.

Clark laughed and said, "You're spoiling him, you know that?"

"I know," Andrew said, "But I can't deny him some physical affection, I give him a lot of emotional love but he always wants his uppies, doesn't he?"

Harry giggled as Andrew nuzzled him, he tried to look up and saw nothing but snow covered grasslands and saw cows, he pointed to them and looked excitedly to Andrew and said, "Animals!"

Andrew nodded and buckled Harry up and fell asleep, Clark frowned just a bit, 'Oliver was right; Andrew was wearing himself raw taking care of Harry, well,' he thought, 'My mother would make sure Andrew has plenty of time to relax now and my mother would definitely fall in love with Harry. Hell, I'm falling for Harry.'

A little while later Harry woke Andrew saying, "Daddy, we're here, we're here!"

"What? Where are we?" Andrew muttered as he looked out and saw a very pleasant looking house with a barn nearby, he got out as he held Harry close to him and walked out.

He heard Clark call for his parents and saw a very nice looking couple come out and the woman looked at him and looked at Harry in his arms and she ran over, looking at Harry and exclaiming how cute he was.

She looked at Andrew and said, "I'm Martha Kent," and she took Harry out of his arms and began to snuggle him while Harry simply soaked up the love he was getting.

"Hi," Andrew said, "Thanks for having us over and I'm Andrew and the one you're holding is Harry."

"Hi, I'm Jonathon Kent," the older man said and Andrew winced a bit at the name but told himself that it was years ago and he would be doing his best to redeem himself forever and besides, Anya believed him and told him that he made up for it.

Jonathon looked at Andrew and had a feeling that something bad had happened to him in the past and he did things he regretted but he supposed that they all did things they regretted in the past. Whatever happened he wouldn't judge Andrew for it, something's should stay in the past and never bother the present.

"So," Jonathon said, "I hope you didn't want to hold your son again?"

Andrew looked at Harry in surprise and laughed slightly as Harry began to cuddle back; he looked at his dad and waved at him.

"Son," Jonathon said, "Here's the deal: Oliver wants you to live with us but Clark will take you to work every morning and he'll bring you home. He told us a bit of your story and Martha or I don't want a single father by himself."

"Oh," Andrew said as he watched Martha bring Harry into the house.

Clark quickly stepped in and said, "It's like this: Oliver was worried about you and I can tell that you're running yourself ragged and we want to help you and Harry."

Andrew nodded; he was surprised; 'Did Anya know this would happen?' He vaguely wondered when he walked, following Clark, who told him to get some sleep as they'd keep Harry busy while he rested.

As he sank under the covers he began to dream, he was walking through a beautiful forest that looked like it came from Naboo and he was hoping that Jar Jar Binks was somewhere around here so he could tear him apart. He heard, "Hey, geek boy," he turned around and saw Anya looking at him with a wide smile.

He ran over and hugged her tightly while she smiled and said, "Look Andrew, I want you to have a family and the Kent's are going to be that family as they need this right now just as you need them and don't worry Andrew, you won't be alone for much longer, the person who wants you needs you and Harry in his life."

"Now," Anya said, "I don't want you to worry if and when the Kent's or your new friends find out about your past and they won't judge but if they do just call me, I'll talk to them and I shall be forceful, I mean I made a robber cry, bet Xander didn't tell you that?" And cackled loudly at Andrew's confused look and said, "Good luck turbo nerd, May that force thingy be with you."

Andrew woke up and looked at the time, he realized that it was like six o'clock, was he really that tired He walked downstairs and saw Martha holding Harry in her lap, reading him a story.

She looked up and smiled, "Jonathon and Clark are out doing chores and Oliver sent some work for you to do when you feel recharged."

Harry looked at Andrew and screamed, "Daddy, gram'ma Martha was reading to me."

Martha smiled slightly; Andrew was so lucky to have this beautiful baby boy in his life and he reminded her of Clark when he was young; so curious, innocent and friendly.

"Umm, Mrs Kent, since you looked after Harry for me would you like me to cook dinner? It's the least I can do," Andrew said with a smile.

"Of course," Martha said as Harry tried to get her to read more of the story again.

Andrew went into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner.

TBC

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters plus I don't own the Stargate series as there is a slight mention of it here.

Chapter 5

Andrew was still preparing dinner when he heard the Kent men come in, he thought, 'Chores? They didn't exactly look like they were working all day on a farm; while Clark didn't look like he broke a sweat, his father looked a bit run down.'

Clark looked at the food Andrew was cooking and almost fainted, 'He can cook?' he suddenly saw Andrew bring something out of the oven and it looked good, he suddenly heard Harry scream, "Daddy's macaroni."

Martha helped Andrew set the table and got a high chair for Harry.

"Umm, thank you Mrs Kent," Andrew said as he picked up Harry and gave him a hug, Harry returned the hug.

As they ate Andrew's meal, Martha kept trying to pry a bit more information out of Andrew as she wanted to know how Harry's mother leave them like that.

Harry looked at them and silently ate his food, he liked these people; they were nice, they felt like his daddy and he liked them holding him.

Martha smiled and said, "So when's Harry's birthday? I mean he has one, right?"

Andrew began to think, he didn't know when Harry's birthday was. He tried to think, 'Nope, Anya didn't tell me,' and decided that it would be when Anya gave him to him, "It's June the third."

Martha began to make plans for them and they were good plans, she thought, 'Andrew wouldn't have to try so hard to be everything for his son, me and Jonathon will try to take some of the pressure off Andrew.'

After dinner Andrew was sitting on the couch holding Harry close to him, Clark found Andrew sleeping soundly holding Harry, who was sleeping on him. He smiled softly as he picked both of them up and took them to their room.

He watched them sleep and understood again why Oliver felt so drawn to them; they both needed someone to help them.

Harry rolled around in Clark's old crib happily; he was in a large field with his daddy, who was holding him, when it started to go wrong: the field shifted to night and his dad was still holding him but now there was the bad man who always wore black. He looked at Harry and started to talk in a sibilant hissing voice that he could understand, "_Harry Potter, stay out of my way or else_," as the man pointed a stick at his daddy's chest and said, "_Adava Kedavra_," and a green light shot out and hit his dad square in the chest, causing him to fall down.

The man looked at Harry and hissed, "_Remember Potter; stay in the new world and we shall have no quarrel_."

"Daddy?" Harry said as he poked his daddy's chest but daddy wasn't moving, his father's head fell to the side, the blue eyes were dull and lifeless and Harry suddenly let out a piercing scream and started to cry.

Andrew woke up and got to the crib and picked Harry up, Harry woke up and clung to Andrew sobbing, "Oh Harry," Andrew said, "Was it another bad dream?"

Harry nodded, sobbing still as Andrew held him, Martha and Jonathon came in and Martha looked at Andrew, who was holding him. "Sorry," Andrew said, "Sorry guys, he gets nightmares sometimes and they really frighten him."

Martha walked over and helped Andrew soothe Harry and sighed with relief that he was calming down.

"Oh, what was your nightmare about Harry?" Andrew asked, "Do you want to tell daddy?"

Harry shook his head and simply snuggled into Andrew's chest and sat there allowing Andrew to put him back in his crib, he didn't know what was going on, why would the bad man hurt daddy?

Andrew shook his head and was tired, he went back to sleep while Martha looked on sadly, 'What was so bad that Harry was afraid to go back to sleep?'

The next morning Andrew was woken up by Harry's loud squeal of happiness, he ran downstairs and saw Martha cooking pancakes for him and she waved him down and said, "Clark's going to take you to Metropolis in half an hour, we'll take good care of Harry."

"I know," Andrew said as he looked at Harry and said, "Harry will be a good boy for the Kent's?"

Harry nodded and went back to being fed by Martha, who kept smiling. She looked at Harry and said, "Who's a good boy?"

Andrew sighed as he ate the pancakes and got ready for work, he ran back downstairs and saw Clark feeding Harry and shook his head again and said, "He can feed himself, he's pretty advanced for his age."

Clark looked a bit sheepish and said, "Sorry, I like children and Harry's so cute and he seems to like attention."

Harry looked at Andrew and raised his hands, Andrew sighed as syrup covered hands reached for him so he grabbed a moist towel and wiped Harry's hands off and held Harry in his arms, "Now I'll be back tonight," as he gave Harry a kiss on his forehead.

Martha took Harry from Andrew and he waved good bye to Andrew and went back to snuggling with Martha.

Andrew sighed with relief; he wouldn't have to worry about Harry while he was gone as the Kent's seemed to be really attached to Harry.

"So," Clark said, "Harry loves attention doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "He loves being held, I mean he is the sweetest child, he never had temper tantrums like ever."

"Except for those nightmares," Clark said with a grimace, "Harry woke us all up; I swore that he was dying."

Andrew nodded sadly and said, "I wish I know why he has nightmares like that, I mean he used to have them all the time but as time went they faded until they happen once in a blue moon."

"What's his nightmare about?" Clark asked, "Or does he tell you."

"Yes, it's always about a bad man chasing him, sometimes he wears a black robe," Andrew said, "Or sometimes it's an old man with a long beard trying to take him away from me."

"But," Andrew said, "I'm going to protect him with my life, he's really all I have in life."

Clark paled and shook his head and said, "Don't talk like that, you're going to have a lot of people who care about you," and thought, 'Oliver wouldn't have gone through all this trouble for anyone he didn't care for in some way.'

Andrew sighed and said, "I still have to look over these files Mr Queen gave me, he wants me to get to know these people in these files."

Clark nodded and said, "Umm Andrew, don't work to hard, you should still relax. I mean raising Harry's been hard for you, right?"

"Yeah," Andrew said softly, "He kind of showed up out of the blue but I wouldn't change having him for the world."

As they drove into Metropolis Clark was telling Andrew a bit about growing up in Smallville, leaving out the parts about him using his powers and Andrew told him about Sunnydale and left everything out about demons and vampires.

"Well," Clark said, "Here we go," as he dropped Andrew off, "I'll be back by five, alright?"

"Thanks Clark," Andrew said as he walked upstairs to see Oliver Queen looking at a newspaper, one small headline caught his eye; it was about girls going missing in Suicide Slum.

Oliver smiled and said, "Andrew, are you and Harry settling a bit better over in Smallville?"

"Yes," Andrew said confused as he tore his eyes from the newspaper.

"Well, I don't recall needing you today," Oliver said, "Why don't you look over the files in your office?"

"Yes Mr Queen," Andrew said as he got ready to look at his files, "Oh and if you're done with the paper could I look at it?"

"Sure," Oliver said as he passed the newspaper to Andrew and watched the young man leave in a hurry as he went back to his work.

Andrew looked at the paper and read it, 'So, it seems that young women are disappearing,' he thought, 'Was it vampires? No, most vampires, unless they were the chronically stupid, would avoid getting caught by news reporters, this was something else,' he thought. 'Hmm,' he read, 'Sometimes family members reported getting threatening letters, telling them that their daughters would be killed if they attempted to locate them.'

He decided that he would have to investigate; he had a really bad feeling about what was going on here.

"Umm, Mr Queen, I'm going out for a bit, would you like anything?" Andrew asked as he was putting on his coat.

"No, I'm alright but do you want me to send someone with you?" Oliver asked, "You really don't know the city."

"I'm fine," Andrew said, "I'm sure I can find Suicide Slum on my own," and ran out before Oliver could say anything.

"Did he just say he was going to Suicide Slum?" Oliver spat out, angry that he was going to Suicide Slum. He sighed; he would follow Andrew as he put his suit on. He sighed softly; he would do his best to protect him.

Andrew ran down to a bus and grabbed one that would head to Suicide Slum, he sighed; he didn't want to put himself in danger but this feeling was too much to ignore as these girls were the proper age.

As he got out he sniffed the air and grumbled, it was like a thousand other slums he had been in, he remembered Xander complaining about Africa but the slums he had been in were so much worse. He groaned, this was why he always carried a gun and he hated guns as they did so much bad things; remembering Warren hurting Tara and Buffy, he shook his head and muttered, "Can't change the past."

Andrew quickly found the direction of one of the families that had been victimized and thanked god for Mr Giles's training that he could speak several languages and not just demonic.

He knocked on a door and a man answered, Andrew smiled his best smile and said, "Hi, I'm trying to find out more about the disappearing girls?"

"Why are you so damned interested in my daughter!" the man snarled with rage, "I told the police days ago and they won't do anything, so why are you here?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just investigating the disappearances," Andrew said, keeping his voice humble and without arrogance, "I want to help your daughter."

The man looked at him and whispered, "Really? Please come in," as Andrew looked around at the small apartment he remembered fondly his own apartment with Harry in Star City.

"By the way, my name's Mick O'Neill," the man said and sat him down and asked, "You want some tea or something like that?"

"No sir," Andrew said politely, "I am quite fine but please, tell me your story."

Mick smiled and nodded, "Alright, it's like this: Marcie started getting faster, stronger and her mom and I were afraid for her because when that happened one of the gangs took a liking to her and we're trying to force her to do things."

Andrew paled, he had heard so many stories like that, hell even Xander, when he came back from Africa, came back with news of some of the slayers there being used in tribal wars.

"What gang?" Andrew asked as he took out his notepad and sighed as he took the name down, it could just be a street gang that found out about slayers and began hunting them down and recruiting.

"Now that's what's weird," Mick said, "The gang was wiped out soon after and the police said that whoever did this was brutal, powerful; they were torn apart."

Andrew muttered, "Great, just great."

Mick looked on sadly, "And a couple days after that Marcie disappeared, of course I went to the police and they told me not to bother and so I told my story to some do good reporter from the Planet, she promised to print about the disappearances."

"Thank you for your help Mr O'Neill," Andrew said as he left.

Oliver had been listening in and looked shocked; Andrew had never shown any type of behaviour like this before. He saw Andrew walk outside and followed him carefully and quietly stalking Andrew.

As Andrew walked through the snow covered streets he wondered if the council had news about this, he wasn't exactly close to them and even more so when he had left. He sighed, he would have to call them eventually but he wanted to make sure that they weren't behind it.

'No,' he thought, 'Buffy and the Scoobies wouldn't have fallen _this_ far, they gave the girls the choice if they wanted to fight, or at least I did when I did my recruitment,' Andrew sighed, 'This was messed up.'

Andrew had one more lead to check up on before he went back to the office; another family said their daughter was being threatened too.

He sneezed as he got the directions to the home where they lived, as he rushed to the place he sighed; this was time he could be using to bathe Harry or playing tickle monster with Harry but no he was trying to prove to himself that Slayers weren't being hunted and god knew what was being done to them and he was cold damn it.

As he came to the home he saw a police car in front of the home and backed away, he walked towards one of the cops and, becoming as small and inconspicuous as possible, began to listen to what they were saying.

Oliver was observing Andrew and almost laughed as he was spying on the police, he could almost see what was attracting him to the kid when he saw Andrew walk away from the home tears in his eyes. He did his best to follow him without being noticed, he realized Andrew was heading back to the office and he decided he would have to get there faster.

Half an hour later Andrew was at the office and he had the sniffles; first of all from hearing about those poor people and even their daughter was killed as he wanted to question her himself and secondly, he had a cold and sneezed again.

"Hey," he heard Oliver say, "You back Andrew?"

"_Achooo!_" Andrew sneezed and said, "Yes, why?"

Oliver walked out with a smile on his face and chuckled as he saw Andrew sneeze again and again.

"Come on, I'll call Clark and tell him you need to be taken back to Smallville, I'm sure Martha will make sure your good and healed," Oliver said as he watched Andrew sneeze again.

Andrew grumbled, "Stupid cold weather, should've gone to LA at least its warm there," as Oliver called Clark.

"Good news," Oliver said, "Clark's on his way to the office anyways and also he's a bit upset that you went to Suicide Slum by yourself, you know it's a dangerous place, right?"

"No more dangerous than some of the other places I've been to," Andrew said, his nose running.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at what Andrew said but decided not to question it for now, he was only Andrew's boss nothing more.

Clark had done his best to get to the Oliver's place on time, he heard Andrew sneeze and sneeze and Oliver was laughing, it seemed like he was enjoying the cold.

"Hey Andrew," Clark said as he looked at Andrew, he didn't look to bad but his nose was red and he was coughing, "I gotta talk to Oliver first and then we'll go back to Smallville."

Andrew sneezed again in response as he remembered what the police had said about that girl's family; they were torn apart and it looked like it was done with medieval weaponry. He had managed to take a quick look and definitely recognized axe cuts and sword stabs, those people weren't only brutally killed, they were tortured before they died and, of course, the girl was missing.

'Who would be this cruel to do this to a girl? Not even Spike was that brutal and Spike had told me quite a few stories about himself,' Andrew thought as he shuddered.

Clark came back out and said, "Alright Andrew, it's time to go."

As he got into the truck Andrew looked at Clark and he didn't look angry, just disappointed. Clark looked at him and said, "Andrew, Suicide Slum is one of the most dangerous places in Metropolis, you could've gotten killed and where would that leave Harry?"

"Sorry," Andrew coughed, "There was something I had to check up on there and I doubt it's going to be the last time either."

Clark looked at Andrew surprised and shook his head and said, "Not alone anymore, if you need to go you have me or Oliver come, alright?"

"I guess so," Andrew said and suddenly sneezed hard again, causing Clark to wince as he looked at Andrew.

"You know my mom's going to tear into you Andrew?" Clark said, "Especially since you have a small child to look after."

Andrew smiled and said, "I'll take it but I had to check out these disappearances the newspaper was reporting about."

Clark suddenly smiled and said, "My friend, Chloe Sullivan is a reporter and she might welcome your assistance."

"I guess so," Andrew sneezed again hard and muttered again, "Stupid Kansas weather," and cleaned up the mess he made on the window.

When they got to the Kent farm Clark was right as both Jonathon and Martha laid into him for doing something on his own but when he started to sneeze Martha panicked and gave him a bowl of soup and medicine, he saw Harry toddling towards him happily but said, "No little guy, daddy's sick and you might catch it."

Harry looked at Jonathon, who simply smiled and pulled him towards him and said, "It's alright Harry, your daddy will be able to pick you up soon."

As Harry watched Martha give his daddy a bit of medicine he vaguely remembered getting sick once and Pickles, one of the house elves that loved him when his parents were too busy with Godric to help him, she gave him a pink potion and told him that it was special house elf magic but he hadn't seen any house elves here so maybe he couldn't give daddy that.

Andrew winced at the taste but sighed, he did feel better now. Clark came by him and said, "Chloe's coming over, I think she wants to compare notes with you."

"Alright," Andrew said as he watched Martha feed Harry, he felt horrible; if he hadn't done what he had done he would've been healthy but he knew now that this mystery had to be solved.

TBC

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 6

Chloe came in like a bolt of lightning a week later after Andrew was over his cold and she saw him holding Harry giving him well deserved snuggles, Harry hadn't any nightmares and he was starting to seem happier than usual.

She looked at Harry and said, "Oh god, Clark is right! He is so adorable, even that little scar he has is cute!" Andrew smiled.

Harry looked at Chloe and raised his arms, most of the people he met wanted to hold him and he supposed the new person would too.

"Can I hold him Andrew?" Chloe said as she put down her laptop and notes.

"Yeah," Andrew said, "He likes being held," as Chloe squealed and she held him close to her.

"He is _so_ sweet," Chloe said, "He's such a well behaved boy, you must have some great parenting skills?"

Andrew shook his head and said, "He's just naturally sweet natured," as she gave Harry back to Andrew, who smiled and said to Harry, "You're going to be beating them off with a stick when you get older."

Harry simply smiled and walked off looking for Martha, she said they were going to do some fun things today and that meant more baking.

"Now," Chloe said, "I understand that you've been delving into a case I've been working on and you got a view of the crime scene."

"Yeah, I saw things that I kind of wish I could unsee there," Andrew whispered slowly.

Andrew and Chloe were talking so Clark decided he could leave them alone, he had things to do in Metropolis anyways.

Chloe looked Andrew over and said, "You feel better, right?" Andrew nodded and she smiled brightly, "Come on, let's go to investigate. I've heard a rumour that another family was being threatened and why don't we do a bit of investigating of our own?"

"I suppose so," Andrew said, "But this can't get back to the Kent's or Mr Queen, I have a feeling that they don't like me doing these things."

"Don't you worry," Chloe said, "I'm going to tell them that I'm taking you to Metropolis to help me with a bit of shopping."

Andrew listened to Chloe give an incredible lie and he was stunned at what came out of her mouth as it was totally believable. As they got dressed Andrew kissed Harry's forehead and Jonathon looked at him and said, "Look Andrew, please be careful, you have a child to take care of."

"Yes Mr Kent," Andrew said softly as he held Harry close to him and whispered, "You be good for the Kent's, okay?"

Harry nodded and hugged his dad's leg before Andrew walked out with Chloe and he said, "We aren't going into anything dangerous, right?"

"Don't worry, we're doing a bit of snooping ourselves," Chloe said, "And I promise to keep you out of danger."

What they didn't know was that Jonathon had called Clark and asked him to look after the two while they were doing whatever they were doing in Metropolis; he trusted Chloe and Andrew but not enough to make sure that they would listen to him.

As they drove off Chloe looked at Andrew and said, "So, from Sunnydale?" Andrew nodded and she said, "The accident was just over three years ago," and smiled again, "Hey, could you tell me about Sunnydale's final days?"

Andrew smiled softly and said, "It's a bit of touchy subject with me but maybe one day, alright?"

"Sure, I mean I've only met two survivors from Sunnydale and you're one of them," Chloe said, "And you seem a whole lot nicer than the last one."

Andrew raised an eyebrow and said, "Who was the other one?"

"Uuugh, some _real _bitch; dark hair, she was pretty much a bitch to everyone and goes by the name of Kennedy," Chloe said, "She was brusque and pretty mean, someone asked her what happened in Sunnydale and she said, and I quote; "Things should've been done a whole lot differently in that town," and with that she left, after grilling me about some things I wrote about."

"Kennedy!" Andrew groaned, "I know her and I'll tell you that she's no one's friend and fact is I'm surprised she was here."

"Why?" Chloe said, "She was actually here to see me, actually she saw something's in my old newspaper: the Torch," at Andrew's puzzled look Chloe smiled, "She was interested in the stories about the Meteor Freaks."

Andrew again looked puzzled and Chloe told him about the Meteor freaks that seemed to dog her and her friends through high school.

"Wow, super powered people!" Andrew said, "That's so cool, so were they always evil people bent on killing people or what?"

Chloe laughed and said, "Quite a few of them did bad things but there were a few notable exceptions to that rule, they were good people."

Andrew smiled at her and said, "Well I'm not sure of Kennedy's motivations, just that she is headstrong and tended to do things her own way for the better or, more often, worst."

"Yeah and the fact that she was hitting on me," Chloe said, "I am all for alternative lifestyles but not with her, hell never her, you know what I mean?"

"You might get along with my friend Maria," Andrew said, "Though it's been a long time since I've heard from her."

Chloe laughed and said, "Was she your girlfriend?"

"No," Andrew said, "Oh god no; she was a dear friend and besides, I've never really cared for women in that way," Chloe looked at him and suddenly it dawned on her.

"Oh god, really?" she said, "I hope I don't say anything to offend you or anything like that?"

Andrew smiled and said, "Trust me; I've been called every bad word by my family and a couple of people who called themselves my friends."

"But Harry," Chloe said, "He's yours right? So how did that happen?"

"He is mine," Andrew said, "And it's all legal and everything too but maybe one day I'll tell you how I got him."

Chloe smiled at him, he was a cheeky bastard, and he and her were going to get along just fine and laughed as they pulled into Suicide Slum.

Andrew put his hands into his pocket and pulled out the handgun he always carried with him causing Chloe to gasp out, "You do know enough to keep that from Harry, right?"

"Yeah, it's in a place he can never reach," Andrew said, "Hell, he doesn't even like toy guns and I'm kinda glad about that one."

"Okay," Chloe said, "But maybe leave it alone, the gangs here might take it as a threat."

Andrew nodded and said, "Yeah, I've been in worse places than this; it's horrible here but so are couple of the places I've been too."

Chloe nodded, fully intending to ask him all sorts of questions. As they knocked on the door but there was no answer, Andrew looked nervous, 'Maybe they left town,' he turned the doorknob and it wasn't locked, he muttered, "Crap!"

"Okay Mystery man, you go first," Chloe said, "I've been in too many bad situations like this where I get kidnapped or worse."

Andrew looked at her and said, "Mystery man? Hmm, I like it," and walked in, followed by Chloe.

As they walked through the house they found that it was quiet, Chloe whispered, "Oh god, do you think it happened here too?"

Andrew was silent, he walked outside and nodded, it was time to call the police, and they'll have to handle it. He was about to call when he heard a scream, he ran over, followed by Chloe, to where they saw a girl running out, covered in blood and terrified.

Marcie O'Neill was many things in her life: brave, courageous and, as Uncle Jack had once mentioned, the best ballbuster he had ever seen and when those people came in and started threatening dad and mom she wanted to fight back but when they brought her in to discuss things with her, she found out that they were full of it; telling her that she had no choice, it was her sacred duty to fight.

She had been there for about three weeks as those people were examining her, testing her and prodding her with green glowing rocks until she had finally managed to break free and ran for miles where she saw two people who were calling the police.

Marcie looked at the blonde man and whispered, "Please help me, please, it hurts!"

Andrew picked her up and paled; she was so young she couldn't be more than fourteen years old, he whispered, "Who are you?"

She gasped weakly and said, "I'm Marcie O'Neill and who are you?"

"I'm Andrew and this is Chloe and I think your dad has been looking for you."

Marcie smiled softly as Andrew picked her up and said, "Don't worry, we'll get you to a hospital and we'll take good care of you and get you back to your dad, alright?"

"Thank you," Marcie whispered softly and hugged him.

Andrew smiled at her and got Chloe to call the police and the ambulance so they could get her back to her father and mother.

The ambulance came in record time; Andrew turned Marcie over to them vowing he would pay her a visit to make sure she was alright, he patted her hand.

Chloe sighed with relief, "Mick's going to be so happy now that Marcie's safe."

Andrew knew a slayer when he saw one and he decided to make a call to Buffy.

Clark had been watching them with more than a bit of concern; Chloe was his best friend and his parents were beginning to become very attached to Andrew and Harry, 'What is going on here? What was Andrew involved with?"

"Hmm," Andrew said, "I might have to stop in to get some paperwork from Oliver, I've been cutting it fast and loose for a while and I'm supposed to be working for him."

Chloe smiled brightly and said, "Next stop: Queen Tower."

Clark ran at super speed to talk to Oliver about what he had seen and he wanted to find out about that girl, he wanted to make sure that she was alright, especially how concerned Andrew was for her.

"So let me get this straight," Oliver said in a neutral tone, "Andrew and Chloe went down to Suicide Slum _again_?" As Clark nodded slowly Oliver frowned; he was upset that Andrew put his life in danger like that and it pissed him off as he had no idea why Andrew was being drawn to Suicide Slum.

And he would think about how to make sure Andrew stayed away from dangerous situations and he knew it was his choice to fight but Andrew had a little boy who needed him and Clark was still looking after him.

Oliver looked at Clark and said, "I'm going to investigate these disappearances now so Chloe and Andrew don't have to hurt themselves searching for whatever they are looking for."

Clark nodded and said, "Alright but you and I will work together, I don't think Andrew needs to put himself in danger again. But how are you going to stop him?"

"I have a ton of work for him to do," Oliver said, "And I expect him to _very_ busy for the next few weeks and after that I shall find something else to divert his attention away from whatever he's trying to do."

"Why do are you obsessed with Andrew and his son?" Clark asked, "I mean you asked my parents to take him in and you even offered to pay them, they would've had him with them even if you weren't offering to pay them."

"It's hard to explain," Oliver said, confused, "I want to discuss things with but I can't be sure how he'll take this."

Clark nodded but added, "Remember, you can't control what he does on his time off and, knowing Chloe, she and him are going to explore more about this on his time off."

Oliver smiled his best smile and said, "I'll be keeping an eye on him and making sure he keeps busy on his free time, he has a son right?" Clark nodded, "Well," Oliver said, "It's time for Harry to go to the zoo and I think there are a few circuses coming through."

TBC

Poll question: Why was Kennedy so interested in the meteor rocks? And what would happen if a Slayer was exposed to those rocks?

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 7

The next few weeks after they had found Marcie were good, Andrew had decided to keep in contact with her as secretly as he could in the Kent household; she was telling him a bunch of things about who kidnapped her and how happy that such a nice man found her.

Oliver kept his promise about swamping Andrew with work; he would keep Andrew late at night, taking down letters and forms for him and at night he would sit playing with Harry who was doing remarkably well, no more nightmares and he was starting to gain some weight.

One night as Andrew came home Harry passed him a weirdly shaped cookie and looked at him expectedly, Martha whispered, "He tried to make it himself."

Andrew smiled as he took it and thought, 'It wasn't too bad, a bit odd but not bad,' "It's very good Harry."

Harry smiled widely and crawled onto his lap and looked at the papers Andrew was reading and said, "Daddy, why are you working at home?"

"Daddy just wants to do his work early so I can do some stuff with Auntie Chloe tomorrow," Andrew said as he kissed Harry's head.

"Alright daddy," Harry said and looked at him, "Can you read to me tonight daddy? Please?"

Andrew sighed happily and said, "Sure, I haven't read to you for a couple days have I?"

"Nope," Harry said as he held out one of his favourite books to Andrew.

Andrew sat Harry on the sofa and looked at the one book he had kept from his council days, one that Mr Giles sent him as a gift. But, without Andrew knowing, Clark was listening.

"A long time ago in a very far away land a early tribe of people were being plagued by evil and wicked creatures," Andrew said, "Now these creatures were horrible; they would take the strongest warriors of the tribe and wear their skins while pretending to be them."

Harry gasped; this story was always a bit scary, even Clark was getting interested in the legend, now he wanted to listen to more.

"The people of the tribe called to their wise men for help, 'Oh,'" Andrew said, "'What can we do to save ourselves?' The people were afraid, so the wise men used a powerful spell to ensnare a great and awful demon and they took a girl of the wastelands outside of their tribe and bound the creature's heart into the girl."

Clark frowned, it sounded horrible; what kind of monsters would do that to a girl? This story was getting interesting.

"More," Harry cried, "More, I want to hear more."

Andrew grinned and continued, "And so this first warrior was named Sineya the first of would one day be called the Slayer. She was strong, powerful and yet also something someone could pity for the demon's heart drove her mad but she protected the people, she was a savage and mighty warrior but her people drove her away from their village saying, 'No, you cannot stay here anymore, you are a demon.'"

'What the?' Clark thought angrily, 'She was protecting them and her tribe kicked her out of the village?' He desperately wanted to hear more of this story.

As it turned out so did Harry so Andrew continued for his sake as Harry screamed, "More please daddy?"

"After Sineya was cast out by her people she was driven mad with the need to kill and sadness," Andrew said, "And she was shunned, wherever she went no village would have her, 'You are cursed,' they said, 'You must not be allowed to stay with us,' and so she separated herself from the rest of the people and protected them afar, living alone and eventually died alone."

"And as Sineya died she whispered something that would be echoed by all of her descendents 'Death is our gift.'"

'Oh god, what kind of bedtime story is this to tell a child Andrew?' Clark thought and suddenly thought about himself, 'Would people do this to me eventually?'

Andrew smiled as he told the story and said, "But the wise men did not forget her but they could not find her and they despaired, 'Who shall protect us now? If Sineya is gone we are helpless,' but as Sineya died the demon's heart flowed into another girl and so became another Slayer and the Wise Men became the first Watchers and they would watch and guide the slayers but they would become corrupted one day and treat the slayers as their army and would punish any who would disobey, but that is a story for another time."

As Andrew closed the book Harry clapped his hands, this story was always so fun but he always felt badly for Sineya though, it never seemed fair that she died alone.

"Okay Harry, its bedtime," Andrew said as he dropped the book he was reading and carried Harry upstairs and started to bathe and get him ready for bed.

Clark snuck out and read the book that Andrew was reading; he began to read and entranced by this story of super powered girls. He wondered how much of this story was real; after all it was just a book of legends, right? He heard Andrew coming back down stairs and looked sheepish enough to realize he had been caught.

"Hey," Andrew said, "It's alright if you read the book, you might like it. The book's nothing more than a collection of myths."

"Thanks," Clark said as he continued to read, these legends were fascinating as there were collections from all around the world: India, China, the Americas and Europe, each about a different slayer.

Andrew had finally finished his work and walked up stairs and said, "Don't stay up too late Clark, alright?"

Clark nodded as he continued his reading.

When Andrew woke up that morning he saw that Harry was already up with Martha and heard Clark yell, "Andrew, it's time for work. Come on, I'll buy you some breakfast on the way."

He ran downstairs with his arms full of the work he had been doing for Queen Industries, he smiled at Clark and said, "Did you like the story last night?"

Martha looked shocked, 'Clark listened to a bedtime story?' She shook her head and looked at Andrew and said, "Be careful today, alright?"

"Yes Mrs Kent," Andrew said and ran out to join Clark at the truck, he looked around at the falling snow and shivered; it looked like it was going to be snowy today but he kind of liked the snow.

Clark saw Andrew get into the truck and said, "Yeah, that story you told Harry, it was pretty much a downer, I mean the tribe turned on Sineya for protecting them."

"Yeah," Andrew said, "In the slayer legends they always fight alone and they would die. The, uhh, legends said they sometimes died young and about the tribe turning on their protector, sometimes people turn on their heroes."

"Sucks for those warriors," Clark muttered, "It _really_ sucks."

Andrew nodded as he went back to checking some of his work, he smiled at Clark who was deep in thought about these slayers, and he wanted to ask Chloe about it later to see if she had any knowledge on them.

As they drove to Metropolis Clark would look at Andrew puzzled, 'Why would he have a book on ancient female warriors?'

Meanwhile Oliver was working on the case that Andrew had been so fascinated with, he had heard of many acts like this from people he had around the world and looked ill as the cases were almost similar: young girls, like Marcie; the girl Andrew was talking to, she was only fourteen and from what she had said to Andrew, she had gone through hell.

'This investigation will be costly,' he thought, 'But I have to know why Marcie was picked out of a group, what made these girls so damned special?' Oliver thought angrily, 'Why did families have to be killed in some cases and others were bribed and/or threatened?'

Andrew walked in and said, "Hi Mr Queen, I did the work you wanted me to do."

"Oh thanks," Oliver said, "and please Andrew, call me Oliver."

"Okay, Oliver," Andrew said as Oliver smiled and looked glad as he had finally broken Andrew out of that habit.

"Since I did most of the work I promised to do I'm going to visit a friend, if that's alright?" Andrew said hopefully.

"I suppose," Oliver said, "But I will be going with you, I really don't think you should be going by yourself anywhere."

Andrew shook his head and said, "It'd be nice but don't worry, Chloe and I should be able to do it on our own. I promise I'll keep her safe."

Oliver's eyes widened, 'He thought I was worried about Chloe? No, I'm worried about you, Chloe can defend herself,' but before he could say anything Andrew was putting on his coat and about to leave when Oliver said, "Wait for me I'm coming with you."

"It's alright Oliver," Andrew said with a smile, "I can handle myself, trust me and if you're worried I'll call you every half hour, I promise."

"You better," Oliver said with narrowed eyes as Andrew dashed out and saw Chloe greet him and give him a hug.

Andrew smiled; Chloe was like his best friend now as they drove through the streets, Chloe was talking to him about her boyfriend Jimmy Olsen and Andrew could see a lot of Buffy in her; she was brave and he knew from experience that she didn't take any crap from anyone.

As they drove into Suicide Slum Andrew wanted to make sure Marcie was safe, he had a bit of money on him from his severance and other than a collage fund he was setting aside for Harry he wanted the O'Neill family to leave Metropolis, just in case.

Chloe got out and they walked to the apartment where Mick and Marcie lived, Andrew knocked on the door and smiled as Marcie answered the door and grabbed Andrew in a huge hug.

"Hey sweetie," Andrew said, "How are you feeling today?"

Marcie smiled and said, "Good, I feel lot better since I got away from those people."

Andrew smiled sadly and said, "That's what I want to talk to you about, do you remember anything about the people sweetie? I'm trying to figure out who they are.

"Umm," Marcie said, "I'm not sure; they were big on blindfolding me so I couldn't see them."

Mick walked in with some coffee and tea and he looked at Andrew and said, "Mr Wells, I'm grateful to you for finding her, me and Linda didn't know what to do."

Andrew smiled and said, "No, Marcie got away on her own. I'm just glad that Chloe and I were able to find you."

"Yeah, well," Marcie said bitterly, "I hope they don't come back for me."

"About that," Andrew said, "I think you should get out of town, I'm kind of worried about you."

They looked at each other nervously and Mick said, "I got a brother, he's in the military but we ain't talked in years, he's in Colorado."

"Okay," Andrew said, "Here's some money for bus tickets, I want you guys to get to anywhere you would feel safe at."

Mick looked at Andrew almost grateful and said, "Thank you, we will pay you back one day Mr Wells, I promise you that."

"No," Andrew said, "I want you guys to be safe first and let's talk about repayment later."

"Okay," Mick said, "But if you need anything and I mean _anything,_ you call us alright?" as he wrote his brother's number down.

Andrew smiled, "I won't keep you guys, I want you three to get out of Metropolis as soon as possible."

"We'll leave tonight," Mick said with certainty and they started to pack.

"Good," Chloe said, "Now look, here's my number; if you need anything, anything at all, please call me."

Mick shook his head and said, "No, you've done enough for us. Thank you so much for getting the Planet to print that story."

Chloe smiled and said, "It's alright, I'm just glad that I helped out."

As they left Andrew felt good and he could relax a bit for a bit when he slapped his head and said, "Damn it! I forgot to call Mr Queen; he's going to be so angry at me!"

"Relax, you did your work," Chloe said, "You deserve a latte I think, my treat."

"Alright but let me call Mr Queen," Andrew said, "He's worried about you I think."

"Why'd he be worried about me?" Chloe asked confused, "I mean we barely talk."

Andrew shrugged and quickly called Oliver's cell and he was right; Oliver was furious with him, he winced; Oliver almost sounded like Warren in some of the things he said but he calmed down and said, "Sorry, it's been a really bad day for me but you and Chloe are alright, right?"

"Yes we are," Andrew said, "We're just going to get some coffee."

"Alright Andrew, just be back soon, I've some files for you to look at for me," Oliver said.

Oliver hung up and sighed, the case that Andrew was investigating seemed to be a bit bigger than he had originally thought but he would do his best to find out what was going on and from what he could see; these reports of girls gaining powers could be traced back to the collapse of Sunnydale, he'd have to investigate it further.

TBC

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 8

A month after Andrew helped Marcie and her family leave Metropolis things were going great for him; his job had lessened in time as he needed to spend more time with Harry. He was outside teaching Harry how to build a snowman when Oliver came over, he had a bit of determined look on his face.

"Umm, hi Mr Queen," Andrew said as he looked at the frustrated look on Oliver's face.

"Andrew, I've been looking into the collapse of Sunnydale and I've hit what we shall call, 'roadblocks,'" Oliver said, "The government told me not to ask any more questions."

"Why are you here?" Andrew asked fearfully, "I mean I was only there."

"Because there was a small group of survivors and Dark Thursday didn't help, several files were deleted," Oliver said getting annoyed.

Andrew nodded, he remembered Dark Thursday, it was bad; he was in a slum neighbourhood looking for a slayer who had been discovered when Hell erupted, it was like every dark and nasty thing inside people had been released. He and his slayers had barely survived the night and from what he had heard it was worse in other places; whole cities burned as the people rioted.

"Hey!" Oliver said, snapping his fingers, "Can you at least help me fill in the blanks in my files?"

"Not really," Andrew said, "It was really too much of a traumatic time for me and my friends."

Oliver looked at his feet and said, "Sorry, I'm used to being able to find out what I need to know."

Harry looked at Oliver and remembered what Clark had taught him and formed a snowball in his hand and tossed into Oliver's side, he didn't like Oliver when he was angry.

Andrew looked pale and said, "Harry no, we don't throw snowballs at daddy's boss like ever!"

Oliver looked at Harry who looked back and smiled at him and tossed another snowball at Oliver and giggled when it hit him, Andrew just looked mortified and said, "Mr Queen, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," Oliver said as he brushed the snow off his jacket and looked at Harry and muttered, "You're lucky your cute kid."

Harry giggled and held his hands up towards Oliver and said, "Up."

"Umm," Oliver said, "Sure," as Andrew nodded, he held Harry up and stiffened in shock as Harry hugged him.

"Sorry," Andrew said, "He likes hugs," and shrugged, "So do I and I guess I spoiled him."

"It's alright, just not used to children giving me hugs," Oliver said as Harry gave him a bright smile.

As Andrew took Harry from Oliver he looked back at his boss and said, "The Kent's are out, if you want to stay for dinner you can, I was about to start to make it tonight."

Harry yelled, "Kraft Dinner?" while Andrew shook his head.

No Harry daddy's making something else Andrew said as Harry pouted

Oliver laughed and said, "Sure I'll join if only to see you cook dinner."

"Oh," Andrew said, "It's in the oven already, it's going to be ready in half an hour," and went inside followed by Oliver.

Harry looked at Andrew and said, "Daddy, can I have a story?"

"Alright," Andrew sighed, "You can have a story, if I can find where Clark hid the book."

"Yay!" Harry squealed as Andrew put him down and he got on the couch.

Oliver looked at Harry and said, "So, what's your favourite story?" And listed a few stories he remembered being read.

Harry shook his head and clapped when Andrew came downstairs holding a old leather bound book and sat down next to him and said, "Alright Harry, which story do you want to hear?"

"This one," Harry said happily as he pointed to one of the chapters.

Andrew frowned; it was one about Angelus and said, "No Harry, maybe when you're older."

"Ah," Andrew said, "Here's one."

"After Sineya's death the wise men created The Council of Watchers," Andrew said, "They began to guide and teach the Slayers and for a while things were good and the Slayers were well taught; they defended the weak and helpless against the evil dark creatures that hid in the shadowy nooks and corners of the world."

Oliver thought to himself, "What kind of story is this?"

"But," Andrew said, "Some of the men began to grow prideful and arrogant in how they taught their slayers; instead of teaching them to think for themselves they were taught to be obedient slaves to their handlers, if any of them did something wrong they were punished and sometimes killed."

Harry looked sad for the slayers that his dad mentioned, 'Why would they be killed?'

"For many years it was like that; the Slayers would fight and die," Andrew said, "But something happened that the Watchers hadn't counted on: one of their Slayers was born into the family of one of the mightiest Caesars of Rome and unlike some of the families they were used to dealing with the great Caesar refused to let his daughter die."

Andrew mimicked the voice of the Caesar and said in deep voice, "You have come to _my_ land to take my daughter and make her fight in your wars? She will not die like this."

Oliver laughed a bit at Andrew's voice; it was kind of cute on how he was telling his story.

"Now the Watcher pleaded with the great Caesar to simply allow his daughter to come with him, after all he had three fine sons," Andrew said, "Why was he so protective of his daughter?"

"The Caesar smiled bitterly and said, as he led his daughter away, 'If you were a father you would understand,' and he had the Watcher exiled from Rome."

Before Andrew could finish he realized dinner was almost ready, he put Harry down and said, "Sorry, I got to get dinner out of the oven."

Harry looked upset but smiled; daddy would tell him the rest later and looked at Oliver, who had been engrossed by the story. Harry walked over and crawled next to him and tried to get him to read the rest of the story but Oliver was too busy watching Andrew prepare the food.

Andrew asked Oliver to bring Harry over and Andrew put him in his high chair and he started to feed Harry while telling Oliver to help himself as he fed Harry.

Oliver bit into the roast and groaned as it was delicious and perfectly cooked, he looked at Harry who was eating happily, 'This is incredible,' he looked at Andrew and said, "Good food."

"Thanks Mr Queen, it's one of my few talents," Andrew said, 'That I'm proud of,' he thought.

"Hmm," Oliver said as he grabbed another couple of slices of beef and groaned, "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Andrew smiled and said, "It's because I was left on my own a lot, my parents spent more time with Tucker as they liked him more than they liked me and they told that to my face."

"Oh come on!" Oliver said, "No parent would do that."

"You'd be surprised, I mean," Andrew said, "One Christmas I got maybe five presents while Tucker got twenty two and he counted them out to me to be smug."

Oliver looked at him and said, "Are you _serious_?"

"Yes," Andrew said, "And hey; I got accepted into several schools but what did mom and dad tell me? 'Sorry Andrew, we can only afford to send one child to school and Tucker has a better chance than you do.'"

"Whoa!" Oliver said, "They told you this to your face?"

"Yep," Andrew said, "And that's why I'm giving Harry as much love as I can give him so he never feels unloved."

Harry looked at Andrew and hugged him saying, "Daddy, I love you."

"Awww Harry," Andrew said as he wiped Harry's face off, "I love you too little guy."

Oliver was starting to feel a bit off and said, "Umm Andrew, I gotta get going, I'll see you later," and ran out the door.

Andrew looked at Harry and said, "I think we broke him," as he heard Oliver's car rev up and drive off.

Harry looked at Andrew and hugged him again, Andrew picked Harry up and held him while he turned on the TV and began to think about the past. He actually found himself missing some people but not Warren, never Warren but he missed Dawn trying to get him to come out and meet new people, the late nights arguing with Xander about Star Wars movies and Faith telling him to stop dressing like a mini Giles.

'Hmm,' Andrew thought, 'It's been awhile,' and remembered Faith's number; he grabbed his Cell phone and called Faith.

As he listened to the phone ring he was genuinely surprised when she picked it up, he said, "Faith, how have you been?"

"Geek boy?" Faith said, "Jeez, it's been awhile, where have you been?"

"Kansas," Andrew said happily, "What about you? Are you still with Robin?"

"God no," Faith groaned, "He was becoming a bastard to people and he was getting angry at B for letting Spike live."

As the two shared information Faith was concerned by what Andrew had told her about Marcie and thought there was some bastard hunting Slayers, there were reports they were getting about that but most of the time everyone assumed they were demons.

"Shit!" Faith said, "Are you sure she said they were humans?"

"Yeah, that's what Marcie told me," Andrew said, "So I helped her family leave town so they wouldn't get hurt again."

"Don't suppose she gave you anymore details?" Faith said hopefully.

"She was covered in blood and cut marks," Andrew said, "I'm just surprised that she was still alive."

Faith groaned and said, "We'll have to look into it but now that you've filled up with the local gossip here, what are you doing?"

"Oh," Andrew said happily, "I'm working for Queen Industries; I'm Mr Queen's personal assistant."

"Cool," Faith said, "So any lucky guy in your life right now?" and laughed as Andrew stammered a bit.

"No," Andrew said, "No one special in my life right now, at least not in that way but hey, I'll get going now."

Faith smiled and said, "Hey, mind if I come down to ask you more about these assholes kidnapping Slayers? I'll probably be coming with B, alright?"

Before Andrew could say anything Faith said, "Don't worry Andrew, we'll meet you in Metropolis in about a week, how about that?"

"I guess so," Andrew said surprised.

As he shut his phone off he looked down at Harry, who was still rolling around on his lap and said, "Maybe I can ask Buffy for a favour."

Harry reached up and hugged Andrew and giggled.

The next week was going alright though he noticed Mr Queen seemed a bit distant, he supposed he creped him out with his baby talk and how he was so soft towards Harry.

On Friday night he got a call from Faith telling him to meet them tomorrow in Metropolis at noon, Andrew asked Clark for a ride and decided to ask Chloe to come with him so she could tell them what Mick told her about Marcie's disappearance.

Chloe sounded a bit odd on the phone and said, "Are you sure these girls can help us figure out what's happening to these families?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "They're good people, and I trust them."

"Alright, how about I give you the ride instead, that way we don't have to bother Clark as Oliver wanted to discuss something with him tomorrow."

The next day Andrew woke up early and picked Harry up from his small bed and started to bathe him, Harry was doing his best to splash him and trying to get soap on him. Andrew smiled and said, "You're going to meet some friends of mine."

As he walked while holding Harry he saw Chloe with Clark, talking about something and Clark had a smile on his face and nodded.

Clark ran up to Andrew and said, "Could you meet me after you finish with your old friends? I want to talk to you personally about something."

TBC

Poll questions: What do you think Faith and Buffy want to talk to Andrew about? Or do they just want to catch up on old times? What did Clark want to talk to Andrew about?

A/N: Dark Thursday was the Smallville season five finale in which the world was thrown into chaos by a computer virus created by Brainiac.

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter nine 

The trip to Metropolis was good; Harry had been pretty good though he was still trying to sit in Andrew's lap, keeping he hand on him to keep Harry safe.

Chloe looked at Andrew and laughed, "You keep spoiling him, you know that?"

"It's not spoiling him," Andrew said with a pout, "He just likes being held, it's not like I'm letting him have sugar or ice cream all the time. He's just getting emotional love and support."

Harry looked up at Andrew and snuggled into his dad's arms, Andrew whispered, "I hope Buffy wants to be your god mother."

"So," Chloe said with a mock pout, "You didn't even consider me?" and laughed at Andrew's shocked expression.

"No," Andrew said, "You're like his auntie, hell; he thinks Mr and Mrs Kent are his grandparents."

"Please," Chloe said, "Mrs Kent has taken Harry to the Talon and told everyone that he's her grandson, that's where he gets that from."

Andrew giggled and said, "No way, really?"

"Yeah, it was really cute; Harry just sat there taking all of the attention, hell he was soaking it up," Chloe said, "Everyone kept telling her that he looks just like Clark."

"Really?" Andrew said as he picked Harry up, "I really can't see it."

Harry giggled as Andrew started to comb his hair, Andrew muttered, "I have no freaking idea how it does this I mean I comb and comb and it's always messy."

"It looks cute," Chloe said as she watched Andrew comb Harry's hair, trying to get it to look nice."

Andrew sighed as he finally gave up and said, "If I can, I'm going to make sure it's neat at least."

As they pulled into the parking lot of the Mall that Faith and Buffy wanted to meet them at Andrew thought that it was a smart idea of them, after all they didn't know if they could be trusted.

As they walked in Andrew was holding Harry, who looked around at the mall as daddy had never taken him to such a big place before.

"So where are your friends?" Chloe asked, "I mean it's been awhile, right?"

"Yeah but I'm sure things have changed a little," Andrew said, "I mean it's been at least eight months since I left."

Andrew sat down at the food court and was getting anxious; this is where Faith and Buffy wanted to meet them.

After a couple of minutes Andrew heard a loud, "Andrew!" He looked up and saw Buffy and he nearly fainted in shock as she had changed; she was pregnant.

Buffy walked up to him and said, "Yeah a bit of surprise isn't it?" As she rubbed her stomach she smiled and said, "You should've have seen Giles's reaction."

Andrew nodded and said, "I got a few surprises myself," and held Harry up and said, "This is my son, Harry."

"Oh god!" Buffy said, "He's so adorable!" as she picked him up and said, "Who's a cute lil baby?"

Harry reached out towards her necklace and attempted to pull on it while Andrew winced on how loud she was being as she tickled him.

"Anyways," Buffy said, "If you're wondering who the father is? It's Oz's baby."

"Never met him," Andrew said as he took Harry back from Buffy, only for Faith to pick him up.

"Oh, that's right," Buffy said, "You weren't there when he was with us: he's a werewolf and he's got control of it, but Giles and the others are panicking about what a half werewolf half slayer might be like."

"Sorry to hear that," Andrew said sadly, knowing how hard it might be.

"Yeah," Buffy said, "It's really annoying, trust me on that. And Angel and Spike both thought I'd choose one of them and a member of the old guard actually had the nerve to tell me that we had to abort it."

Chloe had been sitting with Andrew quietly and was wondering what the hell they were talking about and suddenly said, "Umm, what's a slayer?"

Buffy looked at Andrew and said, "You didn't tell her? I mean you guys went through all that trouble with the baby slayer, right?"

"She and my new friends didn't really want to know about my old life and I didn't want to scare them with anything," Andrew said softly, "And besides, for some reason, Metropolis and the town I'm living in have very little amount of demons in them."

Faith looked at Chloe and said, "I'll give her the pep talk as you two catch up," as she and Chloe walked away to go talk and get something to eat.

"Hmm, really?" Buffy said, "Then I might just have to move here as I really don't want vampires or demons near my child."

Harry looked at Buffy and said, "Daddy, why's she so big?"

"Oh," Buffy said, "It's because I'm going to be a mommy and my baby's still inside me."

Andrew looked horrified that Harry just asked that out of the blue and sighed with relief as Buffy answered.

"So," Andrew said, "Can you guys tell me what happened with Maria? I haven't heard from her in a while and I've been worried."

"Oh yeah," Buffy said, "It's been awhile for me too; all I know is that's she is with Xander in Africa but the last report is that those two and their group are doing well."

"But," Buffy said, "Now what about you? Tell me about Harry, where did he come from?"

Andrew told her the whole story and Buffy looked amazed, 'Anya was watching out for him?' and muttered, "Wonder if she's looking out for Xander or us?"

"So spill, why'd she give you Harry? I mean," Buffy said, "Not that I'm questioning why she did it."

"She just said that he needed someone like me and that I'd needed him too and she even warned me not to go to LA," Andrew said.

Buffy frowned and said, "Yeah, that was a big problem, I'm just glad Angel and them survived as it could've gone a lot worse. But I hear you're working for Queen Industries?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "I'm Oliver Queen's personal assistant and it's a good job. Harry and I were in Star City for awhile until Mr Queen dragged us here."

Andrew froze and suddenly remembered something and said, "Umm, Buffy? I was wondering: would you like to be Harry's godmother? But if you don't want to be I'll understand."

"Yes!" Buffy squealed as she took Harry into a big hug, "Of course I'll be his godmother."

Harry hugged back, he liked the gold haired lady, she seemed nice as she continued to hug him and she said, "Perfect, who's the godfather?"

'Hmm,' Andrew thought to himself, 'I'm not sure really, I was thinking of asking one of my newer friends, Clark, to be his godfather.'

Faith and Chloe came back holding a huge tray of food, Chloe looked at Andrew and said, "Mystery man, you and I have to talk about your secrets."

"Oh, umm," Andrew said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to burden you guys with the knowledge of the supernatural."

"Yeah," Faith said, "Sometimes people can't handle and go insane because they can't handle it."

Chloe smiled and said, "You guys don't know the stuff I've seen," and began to tell them about Smallville and what they had to go through for four years of high school.

"Great," Buffy said, "We fought demons and you guys fought against aliens and super powered humans, nice to know that we weren't the only ones with a crappy teenage experience."

"I actually wouldn't say it was crappy," Chloe said, "I mean sure it was hard but I learned so much."

Faith whispered something into Buffy's ear and Buffy nodded, "But anyways Andrew, down to business: one of the reasons of why we're here is that we found out that you didn't get the governmental compensation package."

"What package?" Andrew said confused, "I mean I heard something about that but that was only if you owed property, right?"

"No," Buffy said, "It was given to all of the survivors but anyways; I finally managed to get yours."

Andrew looked at the check she offered and nearly fainted; he had enough to send Harry to any school in the world and more than enough for himself. Chloe smiled and said, "Andrew, you're buying lattes from now on."

"And I came about the Slayers going missing, it is troubling and I am looking into it but it's hard as none of the families connected want to talk to me," Buffy said, "So I was hoping that we could work together?"

"Sure," Andrew said, "But we have to be careful; the people that I'm with don't like me going to Suicide Slum with me being a single father."

"Yeah, the Kent's are big on family," Chloe said and smiled at Andrew's nod.

"Hey Buffy," Andrew said, "You can come with me; I think I got an extra room and I'm sure Oz isn't around, he wouldn't want you to be in danger."

"No," Chloe said, "She can stay at my dad's place, he's gone for the weekend plus you can tell me all kinds of stories about Mystery man here."

Andrew looked red in the face, there were parts of his past he was ashamed of and he really didn't want to be judged by them anymore.

Faith shook her head and whispered, "Don't worry Andrew I know how it is to be judged, they won't be finding out from us. After all, B wouldn't go out of her way to rehash old mistakes."

Buffy smiled, "Sure, Faith and I could come for a visit and besides, I'm on leave because of my condition anyways."

Andrew smiled right back at her and she looked at Harry, who was staring at her belly in amazement, and said, "Yes, that's where my baby is."

Harry put his hand on her belly, looked at her and said, "Did you eat your baby?"

"Okay," Buffy said, "I'm betting daddy hasn't taught you about the bird and bees yet?"

"Not until he's at least fifteen!" Andrew said, horrified by the idea of telling Harry about sex.

Faith whispered, "I'll talk to him if you want," and laughed at Andrew's scowl and said, "Relax, just kidding."

"So," Andrew said, "When did you and this Oz guy start to date?"

"A couple of weeks before you left Andrew," Buffy said, "He showed up and Willow was happy to see him but Kennedy got all possessive and made sure that Willow hand almost no contact with Oz and he was pretty upset by something Kennedy said to him."

Faith shook her head and said, "Still don't know how you can tell? I mean he says like one syllable words."

Buffy smiled and said, "You have to really get close to him and then he gets talkative, he has lot to say when you listen to what he wants to speak about things."

"So," Andrew said, "When did you find out you were pregnant? I mean Mr Gilles always told me that Slayers couldn't have children and that Robin's mother was a special case."

"Yeah," that was the council's view too," Buffy said, "But it's just that no Slayer ever lived long enough to have children and Nikki wasn't a Slayer when she was pregnant."

Andrew smiled and picked Harry up when Buffy took him from Andrew and said, "Sorry, I want to get into practice holding my own child when it's born."

Harry struggled a bit as he wanted to be held by daddy, he managed to wriggle out of Buffy's grip and walked back to Andrew, who said, "Sorry, he likes being held but he only really likes me to hold him for a long time."

"So," Chloe said, "You guys want to help investigate the disappearances? That's great; I can take you to the families that were affected."

"You mean the ones that weren't killed?" Andrew said sadly, "And trust me; I know axe marks and sword marks when I see them."

Buffy sighed angrily; she was going to find out who was doing this and, uugh, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do right now: either kill them or knit them a sweater? She muttered, "Stupid hormones," as they were really making her life weird, other than the craving for pickles and fried bananas.

"Oh Chloe," Andrew said, "Clark wants to talk to me about something; maybe the Kent's want me to pay rent or something."

Chloe simply smiled and said, "It's a surprise," which caused both Andrew and Buffy to groan in mutual pain as they both hated surprises.

Buffy smiled slightly and whispered, "It'll be alright Andrew, I'm sure this surprise isn't the bad prize." 

TBC 

A/N: So what do you think of the pairing for Buffy/Oz? I've never done the pairing myself but I like them together and an additional pairing for Faith will be decided at a later date. Oz will be showing up soon in this story. Is there any other BTVS or Angel the series characters that you want to see appear in this story? 

What do you think of Buffy being pregnant with Oz's child? 

Please rate and review,


End file.
